Due to the widespread use of networked computers, data transfer has become easily accessible. For example, electronic mail (e-mail), instant messaging, etc. is widely utilized for transmitting data from one location on a network to another. Often, maintaining a confidentiality of data is desired, for example, within a particular subset of computers (e.g. an organization such as a corporation, etc.). However, it has traditionally been difficult to control the transmission of data based on the confidentiality thereof.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.